


Rare Game

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [7]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Skunk spray, Skunks, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request from a LOVELY donor
Series: Skunk musk erotica [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 9





	Rare Game

Amber was jolted awake as their car ran over a pothole. The force of the sudden dipping and popping back up had jostled her head against the window she'd been resting it upon.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gabrielle said immediately upon noticing her sister was awake. "I swear, I tried to avoid it, but swerving would've just woken you up harder."

"It's fine…" Amber chuckled as she rubbed her temple. "How much further?"

"Oh, like, five minutes."

"Woah! Already?" Amber said.

"Yep. You were out pretty much as soon as I picked you up. I'm telling you, they're working you too many hours down at the office."

"Thanks, _Mom_ ," Amber said sarcastically. "I'm a big girl now, I can take a few late shifts."

"If you say so…"

"Speaking of Mom," Amber said, "is she at the cabin already?"

"Yep. She and Dad have been there since Wednesday. And Aunt Jabecky and Uncle Dave got there last night."

"Huh, so I guess we're the last to the party?"

"Yup," Gabrielle said, "but it's fine. They told me that they'd wait for you to get there to go hunting."

"Oh, sweet!" said Amber with great enthusiasm.

Gabriella just shook her head, though still smiled. "I still don't get how you do it."

"Oh, come on. Killing an animal isn't a big deal."

"No, not that," the sister replied in a slightly more hushed voice. "Well, kind of that. But also because of the rumors about this area."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Amber asked.

"About animal experimentation. Well, that part isn't really a rumor. There's a lab a few dozen miles from her that apparently experiments on animals. The rumors say that they get into some fucking weird shit, and even more say that there have been breakouts of some of their subjects.

There was silence in the car, save for the hum of the engine. Then, Amber punched Gabrielle's shoulder, causing her to swerve a bit.

"Oh, shut up Gabby!" she laughed. "You're not gonna make me stop hunting just with some campfire story!"

"It's not…!" Gabrielle then took a second to think about just how ridiculous, almost childish her story did sound. "Fine, I guess it is kind of outlandish. But like I said, they're just rumors."

"Rumors spread by who? The kids you teach?"

"…Maybe."

  
———

  
That night, Amber, her father, and her uncle all headed out to do some night hunting. Usually they would wait for the day to go hunt. In this case, however, she was too eager upon arriving at the cabin. She just had to start hunting as soon as possible. On top of that, she was pretty well rested from the ride up there.

With any luck, they would score a coyote or bobcat. Maybe they could even find a wild boar, and that would provide them with bacon for tomorrow's breakfast.

The small group of three convened outside the cabin and made sure all had their rifles and special lights equipped. Certain species of animals can only perceive certain colors. Nocturnal animals, which they were after now, tend not to have great color perception. As such, they could walk with red-tinted flashlights and go relatively unseen.

After making sure they were prepped, Amber's father stayed where they had gathered, Uncle Dave walked a hundred yards east, and Amber walked a hundred yards west. Then, once they were all a safe distance apart, they would all start venturing north. So long as they all stuck to only aiming and firing their guns northward, there should be no risk of accidentally shooting one another.

At the blow of her dad's whistle, they all started heading north. Amber found herself having to creep forward over tangles of low branches and over fallen logs as she moved on.

It was only after around fifteen minutes of silent pushing forward that Amber finally heard a gunshot far off to her right. Her uncle must've finally scored a kill. Lucky bastard, she thought.

After that, she was especially careful to keep her eyes open for any kind of wildlife. However, the woods seemed particularly dead tonight. That didn't make a lot of sense to her, as it was the middle of summer. The days were at their hottest, so more animals, even the diurnal ones, should be more active at night just to escape the heat. And yet, all she heard were the crickets chirping. Occasionally she seemed to hear a squirrel moving overhead, but that was just about it. Perhaps she just wasn't being stealthy enough, and she was giving wild animals too much heads-up of her approach.

All this added to the slowly growing level of eeriness in the air. Amber found her mind wandering back to that dumb story Gabrielle had told her in the car about escaped lab animals. Amber reminded herself that it was absolute nonsense, but still she kept imagining elaborate fantasies of escaped abominations.

Some horrifying hybrid animal must've escaped containment, she thought, and it killed and ate all the large game in the area, leaving only the squirrels and crickets to survive. This monster her head was conjuring up must be twenty feet tall, be able to spit acid, and tore down trees as it moved, leaving nothing but destruction behind it. No, that's stupid, she told herself. She'd see evidence of such a devastating beast as she made her way through the forest.

Just when she was about to shout out to her father that she was heading in, she caught movement far in front of her. And it wasn't some squirrel—it was something big! Finally, she thought. She lifted her rifle up in front of her as she crept up on the creature.

Amber dropped low, then lifted her scope to her eye. Judging by the amount of rustling it was causing to the foliage surrounding it, it had to be something huge. She quickly inferred that it must be a wild boar. Salivating at the thought of bacon in the morning, she kept looking through her scope and waited to line up a clear shot. She occasionally saw flashes of dark fur, further reinforcing the notion in her mind that it was a boar.

Unfortunately, no clear shot came to her. In fact, the beast seemed to be slowly meandering away from the huntress. Undeterred, Amber found herself getting more excited. If it wanted to lead her on a thrilling low-speed chase, she certainly wouldn't complain.

She maintained the same distance between herself and the beast, taking one step forward with each one that it took. After a few minutes of this, it came to rest again, and she looked through her scope.

Finally, she had her opening. Just as she squeezed the trigger, however, she saw the stripe of white fur interrupting its black coat.

She flinched. She knew better than to shoot a skunk. They had a bit of a tendency to discharge their musk amid their final moments, as relayed to her by stories her father had told her of his past hunting mishaps. Amber was in no mood to smell that stuff, even if she was safely outside of its spraying range.

But something didn't add up. If this beast was indeed as big as she'd estimated earlier, there was no way at all that this could be a skunk. She knew they tended to be chunky little things, but no skunk could ever be the size of a boar!

It looked like her flinch, although it didn't stop her from firing, did at least manage to aim her muzzle a few inches higher. She missed the animal—or whatever it was—but that didn't stop her from pissing it off. As soon as the worst of the ringing in her ears after the rifle's discharge subsided, she heard hissing. She knew that to be a sound that skunks made, not hogs.

She recalled the advice that had once been given to her about what to do if she ever encountered a skunk while night hunting. She ducked low—lower than she'd previously been crouched—to prevent the stinker from being threatened too badly by her size. Next, she took slow, steady steps backwards. If all went well, this would all become part of a fun story that she'd tell her hunting buddies for years to come: the time Amber nearly shot a hog-sized skunk.

Things did not all go well. The hissing only grew louder and louder, angrier and angrier, even as she backed away from the beast. For the first time, Amber was starting to give credence to her sister's ridiculous tales of animal hybrid monsters.

Then, to Amber's shock and horror, the beast stood up. She could see that it was, in fact, not just a quadruped, but could also walk on two legs. Not only that, but it was as tall as her—maybe even taller.

It was at this point that Amber wished she'd brought something other than her dim, red flashlight with her. Though it was fine at making out the shape of animals well enough to locate their vital organs, it was little help in making out the details on this bizarre beast. What she could see from its silhouette, however, was that it was vaguely humanoid in shape. For a moment she thought it could be her dad or uncle playing a prank on her. Then she remembered just how lethal such a prank would be for them, unless they somehow slipped blanks in her gun without her noticing (which would be a potentially deadly deed all its own). She also remembered that neither of those men had tits. This creature, whatever the hell it was—boar, human, or skunk—had a sizable chest just below its shoulders, and that was something she could make out going off its silhouette alone.

Just when Amber was going to finally try to speak words to the thing, thinking it could be some homeless, feral human, she saw its tail. A huge, fluffy thing swayed slowly behind it. Its body overall looked to be covered in smooth skin. Could this tail be the source of the black-and-white striped fur she saw earlier?

She didn't want to find out. She now knew that this thing wasn't human, and it was no normal animal either. That was all the reason she needed to get the hell out of there. Abandoning her earlier strategy of slowly backing away, Amber turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction of the unholy chimera.

Just as Amber had previously savored her stalking of the beast, so too did the beast enjoy its chasing of Amber. It sprinted after the woman. Although she had no way of looking over her shoulder without either slowing down or quite possibly running into a tree, Amber knew it was gaining ground on her. The thing definitely had the agility and swiftness of a wild animal in its element.

Amber didn't even know what was happening next. All she knew was that she felt a sharp force in her back, then her rifle slipped from her hands and was sent flying through the air, and then she was lying on her back in the dirt.

As she opened her eyes after recovering from the mild concussion, she saw moonlight, partially blocked by a human head with two rounded ears on top of its head peering down at her. Amber blinked hard. Surely this couldn't be real, she thought. When she opened her eyes, the shape was gone. Perhaps this all really was just a hallucination. She got spooked by a weird boar, or maybe even a bear, and she ran.

All the possibilities her mind was conjuring up were ruled out, however, when she felt a warm liquid rain down on her belly. This was accompanied by an overwhelming stench that immediately followed.

The odor was worse than anything she'd ever smelled before. It had a thick, burnt-garlicky tang to it, but it also carried the pungent aroma of hot sewage, and perhaps a decaying body, too. Amber had smelled skunk scent before, but only at a distance, where only certain facets of its overall smell could reach her nose. Up close, she could learn for herself what it really was: a cacophonic melody of the very worst fragrances in this world, swelling into an unimaginably fetid miasma.

Amber, in all honesty, did not know quite how to react to being assaulted with such a vile scent. She only pressed her hands against her face to try and block out as much of the smell as she could a full second after she probably should have. Her thin fingers and palm, of course, did little to protect her from such an overwhelmingly awful stench, and it didn't help that she was so late to protecting her poor nose.

Although Amber thought there was no way this could possibly get any worse, the skunk-lady still had her methods to make this night even more hellish for the hunter. Though her eyes wanted to stay shut because too many airborne musk particles were irritating them, the human managed to force them open. She wished she hadn't.

Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness slightly. It also helped that, with the way her rifle's flashlight had landed somewhere not too far from here, the whole scene was weakly illuminated.

As she squinted through blurry tears, she could just barely make out the voluptuous rear of another woman. It really would have looked like quite an attractive lady's behind were it not for the massive, black and white tail that was pointed straight up at the sky.

Turning a cheek to the side, two thick streams of yellow jetted out of the beast's anus. Amber only barely caught a glimpse of the two red nubs that had discharged the fluid before her vision left her. If she was nearly blinded before, she was fully blind before.

Screaming in terrible agony as the abominably foul skunk juice all but obliterated her senses of smell, sight, and even taste, she wanted nothing more than for this to end. She'd give up hunting for the rest of her life if it meant release from this torture.

Luckily for her, her punishment was nearing an end. Heavy, urgent footsteps from some direction she couldn't quite place could be heard getting closer and closer. The skunk beast, evidently not interested in facing Amber's backup, fled in the opposite direction of the thudding. Before her dad could even get close to his daughter, the sound of the skunk's footsteps had already faded away into the distance.

"Amber? Amber!" Her dad's voice was closer than ever now, but she could hear the man's boots stumble in the dirt as he got too close to her. "Oh… Oh, Lord in Heaven," he said as he tried his very best to adjust to the cloud of toxic vapor that swirled around his daughter. This, of course, was practically impossible for him to do.

"Amber, this is the worst skunking I've ever smelled," he claimed, still several yards away from the yellow-stained girl. "I mean—Augh!" The man bent over and spit out a small glob of bile that had risen into his mouth.

As he commented on how miserable her condition was, she was still living it. She rubbed and rubbed at her eyes, but always to no avail. All she truly felt she was doing was smudging the stuff all over her face. Fresh skunk musk, as Amber found out that night, felt like oil. It was sticky and clung to her skin, and seemingly no amount of sweat or tears would wash it off.

Over the next couple days, Amber (and her family) would go on to add more items to the list of things that failed to remove skunk spray. This included: soap, shampoo, dish soap, tomato juice, and even vodka. Nothing would remove that oppressive stink, except for the ever merciful passage of time.


End file.
